Cartoon mashup: The ghost of Mor 'du
by crafordbrian17
Summary: [Rather late Halloween story] The heroes hear the legend of Mor 'du and fight his ghost. this story will involve characters from Brave 2012, Ferdinand, the Addams family 2019, Loud house, Dinotrux, Despicable me, Rabbids invasion, Smallfoot, Wizard of Oz, Incredibles, Kung fu panda, Inside out, Thomas and friends, and TMNT 2012.


It was Halloween afternoon, a whole bunch of the heroes were having a huge Halloween dinner party at the Addams Family's mansion.

In the front yard, Ferdinand was carrying Pugsley on the end of his horns because he was trying to reach an apple that was ripening on one of the trees.

Pugsley: "A little bit higher Ferd….almost there and…...GOTCHA!"

Ferdinand: "Few, that's a relief."

After Ferdinand lifted Pugsley back onto the ground, he started enjoying his apple. Just then, Wednesday, Margo, Agnes, Violet, Dash, Leo, and Raph walked over to them.(Wednesday holding a small axe)

Leo: "Hey guys, what are you doing out here?"

Margo: "Yeah, We're supposed to be Inside the mansion. We'll be having dinner shortly."

Pugsley: "Aww come on, why do we _all_ have to be there at dinner!?"

Wednesday:(sighs) "Pugsley, you're weakening the gene-pool."

Everyone looked towards Wednesday with a confused look on their face, but they didn't bother asking her what it meant exactly.

Pugsley:(groans) "Fine, I'll go."

Just then, they heard a noise from the sets of tracks that have been built by the mansion. James and Rebecca were puffing up the tracks towards the mansion each pulling a train of troublesome trucks loaded with pumpkins, the group came over to where they were stopping to have a little chat.

James: "Alright, where's Thomas!?"

Raph: "Woah James, why are you in such a hype mood?"

Rebecca: "Sorry, Thomas left the pumpkin patch much earlier than us. James thought he was ditching us, so he got pretty upset about it."

Violet:(puts her hand on her hip while rolling her eyes) "Tell me about it."

Agnes: "When Thomas came back, he said that he only came back early because he was really excited about the party."

James: "What, he wants them to start the party without us!? Oooooh, not on _MY_ watch!"

So before anyone could stop him, James quickly puffed down the track going into a tunnel that was connected to the back of the mansion.

Rebecca: "Sorry again about James guys, I better go and help them with whatever they're gonna do.

So as Rebecca started going the same way James did, the others started heading inside the mansion as well. But Margo, Violet, Leo, and Wednesday stayed behind for a few more minutes with Violet and Wednesday standing about

Violet: "Ya know, I just hope we have a lot of good enough food at this party. (Gestures to her waist) I may be rather skinny, but there are some times where I just need to fill myself up a bit."

Margo:(speaks towards Leo) "Yeah, are you sure you guys took care of the food supply?"

Leo: "Of course I did, I even ordered a good enough supply of stuffed-crust pizza for whoever wants any."

Margo:(super excited gasp) "Oh my gosh, you're a lifesaver Leo!"

Leo: "Actually, I'm just a mutant turtle."

Violet and Wednesday stared at Leo for a few seconds before Wednesday spoke up.

Wednesday: "Oh….well that just kills the magic."

Suddenly out of nowhere, a fuzzy purple gofer-like creature the size of an aardvark with the words **"THE MAGIC" **written on its chest crash-landed on the ground directly between Violet and Wednesday taking them completely off guard.

Wednesday used her shovel to carefully turn the creature so that it was laying on it's back. By the look in its eyes, it was clearly dead.(Because of the black X's in its eyes)

Violet: "Uhh…"

But what they didn't know was that as they went inside to join the others, Syndrome was watching them. Bebop and Rocksteady were standing nearby trying their best to stay focused.

Bebop: "So Uhh, Syndrome…..Why were _you _chosen to lead us on this trick-mission?"

Syndrome: "Tiger claw is on a little vacation, so I was only most-experienced guy available to take command on this spy mission you butt-clowns."

Rocksteady: "Okey-dokey's, Rocksteady respect that."

Syndrome: "Ugh, just shush you two. We gotta listen in on their little party."

Bebop:(whisper-shouts) "Wait, they're having a party without us!? That's just wrong yo!"

Syndrome: "Just shut up!"

After Syndrome's sudden outburst, all 3 of them kept silent to make sure that nobody heard that. As Syndrome peeked over the rocks again, he saw that nobody was outside anymore.

Syndrome: "Hey, let's go towards the back so we can see what's going on."

Bebop:(solutes Syndrome) "We're on it SD."

So Syndrome, Rocksteady, and Bebop went across the edge of the mansions perimeter towards the backyard, while making sure they weren't spotted.

* * *

Inside the mansions main room, Princess Merida was talking with Leni, Lola, Disgust, Viper, Mantis, and monkey while she was sitting in Morticia's big chair.(With Jack Jack in her lap)

Lola: "Ya know Merida, I just can't stop thinking about how lucky you are to be an actual princess."

Merida: "It's stressing, but it's not always that bad of a job."

Leni: "But still, the dresses, the fame, the beauty."

Viper: *sigh* "I've always wanted to be in that kind of life too.

Mantis: "Oh, so you can step out of your little comfort zone and look like a rag doll?"

Then both Mantis and Monkey

Merida: "Yeah, but I'm just very excited about the story being told at the campfire."

Leni: "Why?"

Merida couldn't contain her excitement, so she decided to just say it.

Merida: "Because I'm gonna be telling everyone my favorite story…...the legend of Mor 'du."

Everyone else oooh at those last words, Jack Jack just nervously cuddled the curly strands of Merida's hair that were hanging in front of her. Understanding how Jack Jack felt, Merida smiled down at Jack Jack while softly pulling away the bit of hair that Jack Jack was holding.

Merida: "You'll be alright Jack Jack, you can keep your distance if you want."

As Jack Jack started feeling better, Merida nuzzled noses with him to comfort him 1 last time. Then after the others stared warmly at the scene, they spotted Edith, Mikey, Joy, and some of the Rabbids running out into the backyard. Joy stopped for a minute so she could speak to the others.

Joy: "Donnie says that they're starting the campfire early, so we're just gonna go out and help with it."

So after Joy ran outside, the others looked at each other with surprised looks.

Viper:(towards Merida) "Looks like we're gonna hear that campfire story of yours _before _we have Halloween dinner Merida."

Merida: "Yeah, I guess that works."

Mantis: "Come on guys, let's go for some campfire fun."

* * *

So while everyone went outside for the campfire, Elastigirl, Lucy, Revit, and Morticia were getting Halloween dinner ready on the table. Tigress was helping them out, just in case there was too much stuff to put out.

Lucy: "Are you sure the food won't get cold while they're out there?"

Elastigirl: "Nonsense, we cooked up this dinner really good tonight."

Then Revit drills a small hole in the big turkey that Elastigirl had made, then he stuck a turkey thermometer into that hole and took a look at the temperature.

Revit: "80 degrease, a precise temperature for a turkey. You really _did _cook it up good."

Elastigirl: "I know, We're that good."

While Elastigirl and Lucy pulled a fistbump, Tigress was looking out one of the windows while holding a plate of ham and mashed potatoes. She could see that everyone outside was getting ready around the campfire area.

Tigress: "I just don't see why Donatello wanted to do all this campfire stuff _before _we have Halloween dinner."

Morticia: "Oh don't worry Tigress, I'm sure they'll be back inside at a decent enough time. But if they're outside a bit _too _long, we can always re-cook the food."

Then Morticia pulled out a one-hand flamethrower, and she pulled the trigger to blow a slight flame. Elastigirl, Revit, Lucy, and Tigress all stared at Morticia with wide-eyed looks on their faces.

* * *

Meanwhile by the campfire area, Miego the yeti was dusting some of the trees that were around the outer-edge of the backyard. Ty, Skya, Dorothy, and the tin man came over.

Ty: "Hey Meigo, how's the dusting going for ya?"

Meigo: "Pretty good, I think I'm just about done."

Tin man: "well how about you come and join us at the campfire, this tree looks dead enough to chop down anyway."

Meigo: "Okay, it _was _getting a bit chilly over here."

So after Meigo threw the duster away, he and the others went towards the campfire to join everyone else.

A whole mob of the heroes were circled around the fire, and they involved Merida, Ty, Skya, Ton-ton, Dozer, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Meigo, Ferdinand, Valiante, Guapo, Bones, Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Man, cowardly lion, Violet, Dash, Po, Viper, Mantis, Crane, Monkey, Joy, Disgust, the ninja turtles, Wednesday, Pugsley, Uncle fester, and all the Loud children.

Some of the rabbids were nearby chasing each other around while the others were sitting together around the campfire.

Ferdinand: "Alright, time for some fire-fun!"

Joy: "Alright, who's got the marshmallows!?"

Viper: "Woah, slow down guys, Merida said she had a story to tell us before we get to the good stuff."

Merida: "Hey! Are you saying that my story isn't gonna be good!?"

Dozer: "Maybe good for you, but almost good to me."

Out of nowhere, Skya used her right front tread and roughly nudged Dozer in the side. After that had happened, Bebop was swiftly moving up to the top of a tree to get a good view while he listened in on whatever was going on.

Merida: "Alright, you all really wanna know what my story is about?"

Ton ton: "Yes, What is it!?"

Dash: "Yeah, please tell us!"

Guapo: "Show us whatcha got!"

Since Merida could see that everyone wanted to hear her story, she couldn't help but give in on it.

Merida: "Okay Okay, I'll give it a go….My story is called….The legend of Mor 'du."

Everyone except around the campfire gasped in surprise, even the rabbids that were chasing each other around stopped to listen after they heard the title of the story.

Merida: "Now here is how the story goes….

_[As the story begins, it reveals a small castle on a long cliff next to an enormous lake. The castle was mostly made of stone, and it was kinda in the shape of an upside down flower pot.]_

_Merida: "Amongst the mountain ranges of Greek, there was a prosperous, flourishing kingdom."_

_[Inside the castle throne room, sitting in the stone-throne, was an elderly king with a long white beard and a thick golden crown. He even wore a dark blue robe with white outlining.]_

_Merida: "It was ruled by a king who's wisdom was equaled by the love of his people. The king had 4 sons, each were gifted in his own way. The youngest was wise, the second was just, the third was compassionate, and the king's eldest was strong. But he mistook great strength for character."_

_[Then it opens up to a slightly dark room where the kings sons were standing around the king who was laying on a deathbed made of stone.]_

_Merida: "One dark autumn, the king grew ill. On his deathbed, he proclaimed that the crown would not pass to the eldest but that he would divide the rule. The combined gifts to the brothers would make an even better kingdom."_

_[Then it shows the eldest son sitting in the king's throne.]_

_Merida: "But the eldest son felt disgraced. Believing that he alone should be the soul heir, a seed of selfishness grew in him like a poison."_

Suddenly, Cowardly lion kindly interrupted the story for a minute.

Cowardly lion: "Uhh, Excuse me….I-I-I-Is that eldest son that Mor 'du person you were mentioning earlier?"

Merida: "Uhh Yeah, why?"

Cowardly lion: "Oh, well you never really mentioned his name amongst the kings 4 sons-

Dozer: "Lion, can you please stop interrupting Merida and let her finish her story!?"

Ty: "Dozer, back off!"

So after Dozer had calmed down, Merida continued her story.

_[Then it shows Mor 'du standing in front of the throne amongst his younger brothers while holding a double-bladed axe in each hand, then he raises the one in his right hand as Merida continues.]_

_Merida: "To his brothers, he declared his claim and demanded their obedience shattering the bonds of their brotherhood."_

_[Then Mor 'du used the double-bladed axe he was holding to chop the bit of stone from their stone carved picture frame that only he was on.]_

_Merida: "Words turned to War, brother fought brother. And the fate of this great kingdom was forever changed."_

_[It first reveals Mor 'du raising his double-bladed axes in the air while standing between 2 armies that were about to start a war, then it shows 3 different scenes of a few groups of each army battling against each other. Finally it shows Mor 'du standing on a rock in front of his own army. He held up a lit torch in his right hand, and he held one of his double bladed axes in his left hand.]_

_Merida: "The prince commanded a powerful army, but the battle remained a bitter stalemate."_

_[Then it shows Mor'du riding his horse through the nighttime forest, but then he stops in the middle of a circular formation of stones.]_

_Merida: "Starving for victory, the prince cursed his faite. He stalked the woods, coming to rest within an ancient ring of stones."_

_[Then it shows Mor 'du riding his horse through the forest again, but this time while following a bunch of tiny blue misty spirits called " will-0 wisps."]_

_Merida: "The will-0 wisps appeared, drawing him and guiding him to the edge of a dark loch. Amongst the loch was a tiny cottage far from the shore."_

_[Then it reveals Mor 'du getting a view of a cottage with pointy rocks forming it's roof, and it looked like it was mostly made of stone.]_

_Merida: "There lived a rare creature, a beautiful conjurer. An enchantress of elegance and grace, a ravishing vision of magnificent loveliness."_

Dash: "Alright, we get the picture!"

Merida: "Oh, sorry."

_[As Mor 'du enters the cottage, it reveals a rather slick lady making a potion in a big black pot. The woman had a really slim figure, she had squiggly gray hair bulbous gold eyes. She had thin purple lips, slightly large ears, a prominent nose, 2 different types of earrings, and an olive green dress.]_

_Merida: "Mor 'du demanded her to create a spell that would change his fate. The strength of 10 he desired, and he offered his signet ring to persuade her. The witch could see the wounded soul behind his bluster, and so she made him a spell that offered him a choice. To fulfill his dark wish or heal the family bonds he had broken."_

_[The witch gave Mor 'du a bugle filled with a glowing green liquid, and Mor 'du stared at it while holding it firmly in his hands. Then it shows Mor 'du standing amongst his brothers while still holding the bugle.]_

_Merida: "Bating his brothers with a false truce, Mor 'du claimed his kingdom. To the brothers' protests, he stood before them and drank the spell. At that moment, the spell took effect giving him strength tenfold. But to his surprise in the form of a great black bear."_

Everyone around the campfire gasped in amazement and shock.

_[Then it shows Mor 'du, who had now become a bear, standing before his brothers who each looked rather frightened.]_

_Merida: "Still there was the spell breaker she had given him, if he would only choose to mend the bond torn by pride. Instead, he accepted the shape of the monster…...and defeated his brothers."_

Everyone gasped in shock again, but this time while Lola and Lana huddled with each other in fear.

_[Then it shows Mor 'du facing his army that looked rather frightened.]_

_Merida: "He returned to command his army, but they saw only the beast."_

_[Then it shows a few different scenes of Mor 'du attacking any member of his army that tried to slay him, one even shows Mor 'du tossing a guy over the side of the cliff.]_

_Merida: "They took arms against him, he slew a great many and the rest fled the kingdom in terror."_

_[Suddenly as Mor 'du was standing on top of the castle building after defeating another guy, the entire building started collapsing.]_

_Merida: "With the armies of the brothers fractured, the kingdom collapsed into darkness. And the blight of the great great black bear Mor 'du fell across his domain."_

_[Then for the last moments, it shows the entire kingdom grounds now looking duller than a graveyard. Standing at the kingdoms gateway is Mor 'du who now had a bunch of arrows sticking out of his back.]_

_Merida: "Desiring power over the bonds of family, Mor 'du has wondered endlessly. His soul forever buried inside the scarred and tormented shell."_

Merida: "The end."

Everyone silently stared at Merida, but they all had mixed feelings of amazement, concern, and worry in their hearts. But Pugsley soon shook off his bad feelings, and he stood up with a smile.

Pugsley: "That was the best story I've ever heard!"

Wednesday: "I've heard quite a few spooky stories in my life, but none that sounded _that _good."

Ty: "Ha! You called that a scary story?"

Merida: "Oh come on Ty, that's all a completely true story!"

Suddenly, Ty started having second thoughts on the story that Merida told. On the opposite side of the campfire, the cowardly lion was shivering with fear while being held in Tin man's arms.

Cowardly lion: "Y-Y-You sure it's n-n-not just m-m-make believe?"

Tin man: "Oh come on lion, not you and your believing of spooks again."

Cowardly lion: "Hey, you know how I feel about them!"

It turned out that Mikey had reacted the same way to the story by shivering with fear in _Raph's_ arms.

Raph: "Mikey, you know you're too big to be doing this!"

Mikey: "Sorry, that story was just too scary for me."

After Mikey got down, Valiente stepped forward.

Valiante: "Ya know, I actually feel like hunting him down once and for all."

Merida: "Well Actually guys, he already died. Some ginormous rock fell on top of him, now he's just a ghost."

Bones: "Well then, how about we hunt down his ghost?"

Crane: "Yeah, where do you think his ghost is now?"

Merida thought about this for a couple minutes. It was quite a long time since her dad had told her that bit, but she was soon able to remember.

Merida: " My dad once told me that his ghost has been moping about around the misty cliffs of Woe."

Skya: "Uhh, the misty cliffs of woe?"

Merida: "Yeah, here's a photo of it if you don't believe me."

Merida pulled out a photo from the pocket of her dress, then she gave to Leo as he, Donnie, Raph, Mikey, Ty, skya, Dozer, Bones, and Wednesday took a look at it. The photo showed a nighttime canyon that had mist almost filling the inside of it, but it kinda looked like it had a slightly visible light blue glow to it. There were even a few dead trees lined up along the canyon walls.

Leo: "Well, that looks…...homey."

Bones: "Yeah….Let's go there and hunt him down!"

Donnie: "Slow down Bones, we gotta get prepared for this first."

Just then, Elastigirl, Revit, Morticia, and Lucy came walking out by the others to see what was going on.

Revit: "Hello guys, how's it going out here?"

Ton ton: "Merida just told an amazing story about some ghost dude named Mor 'du, and she just showed us a picture of where the dudes been living. So now we're planning on going there to hunt him down."

Elastigirl: "Uhh, I don't know guys."

Lucy: "Yeah, are you sure it's safe to go out to a place like this?"

Ty: "Come on Lucy, we've dealt with a bunch of stuff more dangerous than some ghost."

Raph: "Yeah, we _are _able to take care of ourselves ya know."

As Lucy and Elastigirl were thinking this through, Morticia stepped forward with a pleasant smile on her face.

Morticia: "Well _I _think this would be a great opportunity for the young ones to be doing something like this."

Lucy:(whispers) "Morticia, you're seriously letting them go out and hunt down a ghost!?"

Morticia:(whispers) "Oh the kiddy's just wanna have a little sense of adventure, Wednesday and Pugsley do stuff almost as brutal all the time."

Revit: "It may seem risky, but if they prep themselves good enough-"

Raph: "Yeah Yeah, we know we'll have to do that Revit!"

Revit: "Well _Excuse _me, I can give directions if I wanna!"

Leo looked ar everyone, he could tell that they had no choice but to go to that canyon and hunt down the ghost of Mor 'du.

Leo: "Alright, we better get going. Who wants to come along."

Donnie, Raph, Margo, Agnes, Violet, Wednesday, Pugsley, Ty, Dozer, Merida, Valiante, and Bones all stepped forward, and Leo knew that amount of heroes would probably be good enough for this mission.

Leo: "So what are we waiting for, (hands on hips) let's do this!"

* * *

**(Gearing-up montage)**

In the living room of the Addams Family mansion, Merida was using a medieval sword sharpener that she borrowed from Morticia to sharpen her sword. After she was done sharpening it, she looked at it for a second. Then after she nodded in perfection while growing her game-face, she slotted the sword into her sword holder.

Outside in the backyard, Leo was wearing some rather dark gear as well as some black 3-scar tattoo painted underneath each of his eyes while putting together a supply of arrows. Then he put them into a cone-shaped sack which was hooked to the back of his shell. After he softly swung his swords around, he placed _them_ on the back of his shell as well while giving a game-face grin.

Then he looked towards the other 3 turtles who also had dark gear.**(It's the gear they wore while fighting super shredder)**

Donnie had a couple eye-stinging bombs hanging from each side of his belt, and his staff looked like it was made of stronger wood.

Raph had a head-covering black bandanna with a red tip, dark brown shoulder pads, black and gray elbow pads, and a black rectangular tattoo underneath each of his eyes.

Mikey had a black mask, brown and black arm pads, and a black painted scar on the front of his chest and face. He was even holding 2 sets of _metal _nunchucks that glistened in the moonlight. As he swung them around for a couple seconds to test them, they looked like they had a fiery glow.

Mikey:(hushed and sly tone) "Booya-kasha."

Meanwhile, Wednesday was loading an arrow into her crossbow. She aimed it at a small target on the side of a tree, then she took the shot. The arrow hit the target so hard, the target cracked and fell from the tree in about 6-7 pieces. Wednesday gave a calm grin, and she nodded at her perfection.

Inside Pugsley's room, Agnes was helping Margo put on the knight costume she wore on Agnes's birthday. But for some strange reason, Margo noticed that it felt a little bit tighter than it used to be.

Margo: "Have I been putting on a bit of weight since the last time I wore this thing?"

Agnes: "I'm not sure, we haven't even had Halloween dinner yet. You still looked the same ever since that day."

After Margo decided to just forget that little thought, Dash zipped into the room holding a Knight helmet for Margo to wear on the mission. When Margo saw the helmet, she gave a tiny bit uncomfortable look. But she knew she would need it just in case.

Back outside, Pugsley was Testing his small axe by chopping it on a log. As he chopped down on it, it just wouldn't cut into it.

Just then, Dozer rolled over carrying a slightly bigger (and stronger) axe for Pugsley from on top of his horns. As Pugsley was surprised at this, he tossed his other axe somewhere behind him.

But before he could grab the new axe, they heard someone behind them clear their throat. Then they saw uncle fester…...who had that small axe sticking out of his shoulder.

Dozer and Pugsley just smiled sheepishly.

**(End the gearing-up montage)**

Once everyone was ready to go off on their mission, they hired Thomas, James, and Rebecca to be their transportation for the mission. Thomas was buckled up to Annie and Clarabel while James and Rebecca were each coupled up to a low loader.

Some of the people who were staying behind were still saying their goodbyes to the people going on the mission.

Elastigirl: "Are you sure you'll be alright Violet?"

Violet: "Yes mom, I'm a super."

Ty: "No worries Mrs. Parr, we got this."

After Ty rolled up the ramp connected to the low loader that Rebecca was coupled up to, Dozer was about to do the same on the one that James was buckled up to.

Dozer: "Oh we got this Alright…...as long as we survive a big and buff ghost battle."

Ty: "We'll survive Dozer, don't panic."

Merida: "But we still have to watch out for the ghost of Mor 'du ya know."

Agnes: "How will we know when he shows up?"

Merida: "There are 3 signs that signal the approach of the ghost of Mor 'du. First, the ground will glow with blue glittering specks in a rather technological way. Next, a bunch of the wisps will form in a single file line along the top of the cliff walls. And finally, the ghost emerges from the mist somewhere in the middle of the canyon and attacks anyone that stands in his way."

Everyone softly gasped at this, no ghost had ever showed up like that before.

Leo: "Thanks for the details Merida, now let's get going."

So after everyone finished saying their goodbyes to each other, they climbed one by one inside Annie and Clarabel. It was a tiny bit cramped for them, but they were able to handle it. Then the 3 engines pulled away from the platform, and the people that were staying behind waved goodbye until they were out of sight.

Dash: "So why couldn't _I _go?"

Elastigirl: "Honey, We're gonna need you to help us get the last bit of Halloween dinner ready."

Dash: "Awe come on, you guys seemed to have had it all covered!"

Elastigirl sternly glared at Dash with a raised eyebrow.

Dash: "Ugh, fine."

So with that, everyone started heading back inside the mansion to finish preparing Halloween dinner. But after everyone was inside, Bebop swiftly jumped down from the tree he was in to join back with Syndrome and Rocksteady.

Bebop: "Yo, those punks are heading out to the canyon. Don't they know that there's no such thing as ghost?"

Rocksteady: "But then why people keep talking about them?"

Syndrome just pinched the bridge of his nose while hearing the clumsy thinking that Bebop and Rocksteady were doing.

Syndrome: "Look guys, what do ya say we give them the greatest scare of their lives?"

Bebop: "Well sure, it _is _Halloween."

Syndrome: "Alright then….Zeck, ya heard those 3 signs they went through?"

Bebop: "Yep."

Syndrome: "Well…...how about we take care of that for them?"

Once Bebop and Rocksteady realized what Syndrome was up to, they chucked menacingly while rubbing their hands together.

Syndrome: "Alright, let's get to that canyon before those heroes do. I've already got the supplies set there."

So Syndrome used the quantum energy from his utility gauntlet on Bebop and Rocksteady to carry them, then they made their way to the same canyon where the heroes were gonna show up at.

* * *

At the canyon, Thomas, James, and Rebecca puffed slowly through the canyon pass as they inspected it.

Inside Clarabel, Violet, Agnes, and Wednesday looked out the windows and saw the walls of the canyon coated with mist and dead trees.

Agnes: "Uhh guys, I'm starting to have second thoughts on this mission."

Wednesday: "This place doesn't scare me, I might actually camp here at certain times."

Violet: "You only like it because it's a bit similar to where you and your family live."

Wednesday just slowly shrugged her shoulders, then she went back to looking out the windows.

After a few more minutes, Thomas, James, and Rebecca finally stopped at the right spot. While Ty and Dozer rolled down from the low loaders that James and Rebecca were pulling, everyone else climbed out of Annie and Clarabel.

Once everyone was out, they all got a good view of almost the entire canyon.

Ty: "Alright guys, let's get ghost hunting."

Bones: "Yeah!...sooooooo, what do we have to do first?"

Ty: "I think we have to wait for those signs to happen, and then wait for the ghost to appear."

Dozer: "Aww come on!"

Everyone else slightly growled in annoyance by this too, but they knew that they had no other choice. Leo felt that for some strange reason, the canyon ground felt extremely cold. As Merida moved closer to Leo, he asked her a quick question.

Leo: "Uhh Merida, did your dad say anything about the ground feeling extremely cold when the ghost arrived?"

Merida: "Uhh, not exactly."

After Donnie walked up next to them as well, he too looked suspiciously down at the ground. But as he stomped his left foot against the ground, it sounded like someone pounding their fist against some extremely hard plastic.

Donnie: "Hmm, something's not right here."

Leo: "Let's worry about that later Donnie, we have to stick with the plan."

But while the heroes waited for the ghost of Mor 'du to show up, Syndrome, Bebop, and Rocksteady were just about to get ready to start _their_ plan. Blayde was in on the plan as well, but she wasn't entirely sure how it would go.

Blayde: "Are you sure you nuts no what you're doing?"

Syndrome: "Of course I do, it's _my _plan."

Then as Rocksteady walked up, Syndrome spoke to him.

Syndrome: "Stranko, ready up phase 1."

As Rocksteady looked down at a few piles of blue-glowing glitter dust, he grinned while nodding at Syndrome. Then after he stomped the glitter dust into the ground, the dust got sucked into a couple tiny valves that were built into the ground.

Rocksteady: "Wow, some floor you be made."

Syndrome:(whisper shouts) "Just be quiet."

Back over by the heroes, Pugsley walked over to Leo, Dozer, and Violet. For some strange reason, he was holding a brown suitcase.

Violet: "Uhh Pugsley, what's with the suitcase?"

Pugsley: "Just in _case (_snickers_), _ya never know when a suitcase can be useful."

Dozer: "Are you kidding me!? How can an old suitcase be-

Leo: "Dozer, back off!"

Just then, Margo walked up to the group as well while trying to adjust her knight helmet.

Margo: "Ugh, why can't my helmet stay on straight?"

Just then, Leo came over to Margo and helped her. She searched under her chin for a second, then he clicked together what turned out to be the 2 halves of the straps of a bicycle helmet.

After Margo found out what that was, she confusingly turned towards Dash.

Margo: "Dash, did you make this out of a bicycle helmet?"

Dash: "Yeah, why?"

Margo just pinched the bridge of her nose, then she just put the helmets mask down over her face so that you could only see the area around her eyes.

Dozer: "I just don't see why Mor 'du's chose _here _of all places to move into."

Merida: "Come on Dozer, we gotta go by how the legend was told."

Dozer: "I know, but look at this place! It's like a misty wasteland here."

Suddenly, everyone saw a bunch of tiny glittering blue lights slowly scattering across the canyon ground.

Pugsley: "Uhh Merida…...i-i-isn't that the first sign for how the g-ghost shows up?"

Merida: "I-I think so."

Thomas, James, and Rebecca could see the glittering lights even where _they _were parked, and _they _started to get nervous as well.

James: "Uhh, I'm not liking the looks of how those glittering specks are moving around like that."

Thomas: "Just stay calm guys."

Hidden behind the trees and rocks, Syndrome could see the heroes looking nervously at the ground. As he turned away, Syndrome spoke through the ear peace he had built into his ear.

Syndrome: "Blayde, time for phase 2."

Blayde: *sigh* "I'm on it Syn-boy."

So Blayde quietly pulled down a lever that was built into the canyon wall at her level, then a bunch of dome shaped figurines that looked just like the wisps (also because they glow the same way) appeared and lined up along the Top of the canyon walls.

Bones: "Oh my gosh, it's sign number 2!"

Dozer: "Can this nightmare ever end!?"

Leo: "Just stay calm you guys, be ready for whatever shows up."

Just then, a massive rectangular shaped light snapped on through the mist.**(The heroes don't know it's just a light, because the mist is covering it's full view)**

Violet: "Um, what's happening?"

Valiante: "I don't know, but I don't like the looks of it."

Suddenly, everyone could see a rather detailed shape slowly emerging within the light. And it looked an awful lot like…..

Pugsley, Bones, and Agnes: "MOR 'DU'S GHOST!"

Thomas, James, and Rebecca gasped in pure shock. Valiante wasn't scared, so he braced himself like a bull that was about to charge.

But all of a sudden, they heard a bit of distant and slightly uncontrollable laughter. For some strange reason, it sounded like it was coming from somewhere close beyond the big light.

Violet: "Wait a second."

Ty: "Yeah, what_ she _said."

Almost without thinking, Ty used his jaws to pick up a rock the size of a basketball. Then with quick aiming, he tossed it around the top area of the big light. Suddenly, the light that had the picture of Mor 'du on it started slowly toppling forward.

Ty: "Everyone move back!"

Rebecca: "Uh oh, timber!"

In a few more seconds, the light had fallen completely flat on the ground. As it made contact with the ground, it made a rather loud clanging noise.

Suddenly, Donnie and Dozer both came up to the edge of the light. And they suddenly realized…..that it was actually a rectangular light the size of a motel swimming pool.

Dozer: "Hey, what the!?"

Donnie: "Yeah, This is just a massive light with a hand-drawn picture on it!"

Then they heard the laughter again, and they started looking beyond the big light. There, laughing slightly uncontrollably between 2 large boulders were Syndrome, Blayde, Bebop, and Rocksteady with their backs facing the heroes.

Bebop was still laughing while slowly turning around, but he immediately stopped and gave a frightened look once he saw the heroes. Then while still looking towards the heroes, he tapped on Syndrome's shoulder.

Syndrome: "What!?"

Once Bebop pointed at the heroes, Syndrome, Rocksteady, and Blayde turned towards the heroes as well and gave the same shocked look. They all saw the heroes, and most of them didn't look very happy while a very few of them looked rather surprised and confused.

Rocksteady: "Uhh…..trick or treat?"

All the heroes had mixed feelings of anger and dumbfound.

Dozer: *gasp* "You…..you….you!..."

Bones: "YOU TRICKED US!"

Bebop: "Oh come on yo, it's Halloween!

Just then, Ty grabbed the end of the big light with his jaws. Then he just forcefully tossed it away, then he gave the villains an extremely angry look in his eyes.

Syndrome: "What are _you _looking at big jaws?"

Suddenly, Leo, Donnie, Wednesday, Pugsley, Dozer, Bones, and Merida stepped up alongside Ty with their game-faces.

Leo and Merida each pulled out their swords, Donnie pulled out his bow staff, Wednesday readied her crossbow, Pugsley swiped out his miniature axe,(the new one) Dozer lowered his blade and revved his treads, and Ty and Bones just braced for the oncoming fight.

On the villains side, Syndrome cracked his knuckles and then readied his utility gauntlet, Rocksteady scraped his left foot against the ground getting ready to charge, Bebop readied the weapons built into his suit as the purple lights on his suit lit up, and Blayde lowered her blade down.

Both sides sternly stared at each other for a few minutes, until…..

Syndrome: "GET THEM!"

Ty: "Now!"

So with those said, the 2 sides charged at each other for their big fight.

**Donnie and Pugsley vs Rocksteady **

**Ty and Dozer vs Blayde **

**Leo and Wednesday vs Bebop **

**Merida and Bones vs Syndrome **

Dozer and Blayde were forcefully pushing their blades against each other, but the Blayde managed to shove Dozer away as Dozer quickly slid past Ty.

Blayde: "Where's your back up _now _T-trux?"

Ty: "You're gonna regret that Blayde!"

Then after Ty pulled a huge roar, he swung his wrecking ball across Blayde's face causing her to spin out of control for a few seconds.

Pugsley was slashing his little axe against Rocksteady's big horn, but then Rocksteady managed to knock it out of his hand.

Pugsley: "Oh dear."

Then Rocksteady smashed his fist down against the ground in front of Pugsley, but Pugsley managed to jump away in time.

Just then, Donnie threw a smoke bomb at Rocksteady's left eye, and Rocksteady started wobbling in pain.

After Rocksteady rubbed his eyes free from the stinging, he knocked Donnie off screen leaving Pugsley to fight Rocksteady by himself.

Rocksteady: "Now I make out of you suitcase!"

Pugsley: "Oh I'll show you a suitcase!"

Then after Pugsley pulled out the suitcase he had earlier, he swung it across Rocksteady's face knocking him unconscious.

Donnie: "Nice shot Pugsley."

Just then, Pugsley opened up the suitcase and dumped out….a bunch of rocks. Donnie stared dumbfounded at all the rocks laying on the ground.

Donnie: "I guess _that's _why it knocked him out."

Bones repeatedly tried charging at Syndrome, but Syndrome just simply jumped out of the way each time.

Bones: "Oooh, I super hate you!"

Syndrome: "Too bad, I never liked _any _of you heroes."

As Syndrome tried shooting a couple zero-point lasers at Bones, Merida ran up in front of Bones. Then she used her sword to block each of Syndrome's blasts, the blasts shot back and nearly hit Syndrome.

Syndrome: "Whoa!...very sneaky."

Leo was repeatedly slashing his sword at Bebop, but Bebop swiftly dodged every swing while dancing around.

Bebop: "Can't touch me turtle, I can outskill ya any day."

Leo: "Keep talking Bebop!"

Wednesday was hiding behind a bit of shrubbery, and she could see that Leo was having trouble with Bebop.

Quickly thinking of an idea, Wednesday loaded an arrow into her crossbow. She aimed it very carefully at Bebop…...and she took the shot. The arrow shot Bebop directly into his left butt cheek causing him to squeal like a pig in pain.

Bebop: *SQUEAL!*

When Leo found his chance, he jumped up and struck a back kick at Bebop. Bebop smashed against a large rock, and he fell unconscious to the ground with a thud.

Syndrome looked around the canyon, he could see that Bebop, Rocksteady, and Blayde had all been defeated and he had become completely outnumbered.

Ty: "Give it up Syndrome, you're outnumbered!"

Syndrome tried his best to think of a quick and clever plan, but he just yelled in rage with his fists in the air.

Syndrome: "This isn't over, I'm telling lord Megatron that you punks messed up our Halloween treat!"

So with that, Syndrome shot like a shooting star from the ground out of the canyon. But as he was trying to fly away, Ty had a little trick up his sleeves.(even though he doesn't have sleeves)

Ty: "Dozer, rock me!"

Dozer found a big rock, then he tossed it towards Ty. Ty swung his wrecking ball against the rock, then the rock hit Syndrome in head causing him to start crashing downwards a bit.

Syndrome: "ARRRGH!"

They watched Syndrome crash down until he was out of sight, but they _did _hear him crash beyond the canyon wall.

Leo: "Well, that takes care of Syndrome."

Bones: "Man, that Syndrome guy was a lot tougher than Mr. Incredible said he was."

Pugsley: "Yeah well at least we beat him _and_ his crew."

James: "I just can't believe that they played a trick on us about the ghost of Mor 'du."

Ty: "No worries James, I'm sure we'll see-

But before Ty could finish his sentence, 2 light blue lightning bolts struck on each side of the space where Syndrome's big light was.

Rebecca: "Oh my gosh!"

Suddenly, a cloud of blue-glowing mist started forming against the back wall of the canyon. Suddenly, the mist started revealing a blue-glowing shape. And _this _time, it really _did _look like the ghost of Mor 'du.

As Bebop, Rocksteady, and Blayde regained consciousness, they all took 1 look at the big ghost and grew wide-eyed.

Bebop: "Oh snap."

As Mor 'du walked slowly towards the heroes (and few villains) with his 2 double bladed axes dragging against the ground, Bebop, Rocksteady, and Blayde retreated through a passageway leading out of the canyon shouting in fear.

After the goons had left, Mor 'du raised his axes in the air while pulling a moany roar.

Ty: "Look out!"

As Mor 'du started shooting his axes down at Violet and Agnes, Leo and Margo ran in front of them and blocked Mor 'du's axes. Leo blocked the one on the left wis both of his swords, and Margo blocked the one on the right with the sword from her knight costume.

While Leo struggled to hold back the axe he was blocking, he looked over at Margo and was surprised at how she was able to block that other axe.

Leo: "Margo, how are you doing that!?"

Margo: "I don't know, I didn't think this sword would be able to hold back something this heavy!"

Leo: "Never mind, let's just do this next move together!"

So with that said, Leo and Margo used all of their strength to push away the 2 axes causing Mor 'du to flail backwards a couple steps.

Leo: "Margo, now!"

Leo and Margo both jumped up as high as Mor 'du's chest at the same time, then they both pulled a back kick against the 2 biggest abs on his chest causing him to smash against the back wall of the canyon. But then, Mor 'du got back up and flexed his muscles.

Leo: "Raph, let's go!"

Raph:(Pulls out his sai's) "You're going down axe-man!"

Leo charged at Mor 'du, then he slashed his swords against his chest. But due to how thick his skin was, it only left a few scratch marks.

Leo: "Uh-oh."

While Mor 'du was throwing Leo away, Raph was running along the canyon wall towards him. But when he tried jumping down at Mor 'du with his sai's going down first, Mor 'du quickly spotted him and whacked him with his axe. Raph then smashed against the side wall of the canyon, he felt a tiny bit dizzy after getting hit with that axe.

Raph:(moans) "This guy is tougher than I thought."

While Dozer was charging at Mor 'du, he lowered his blade and aimed it at Mor 'du.

Dozer: "It's dozen time!"

But when Dozer was close enough, Mor 'du grabbed the bottom of his blade. Then he swung him around, and he tossed him against the canyon wall causing a few boulders to fall on top of him.

Dozer: "Ouch."

Mor 'du tried repeatedly slaying his axe down at Donnie, but Donnie whacked his staff against it at each attack. Once Mor 'du was feeling raging mad, he pulled a huge kick at Donnie sending him flying backwards.

Ty tried swinging his wrecking ball at Mor 'du, but Mor 'du whacked his axe against it. But the worst part of it was when the chain actually broke off, then the half with the wrecking ball just plopped onto the ground.

Ty: "Well…..that's embarrassing."

Wednesday tried loading another arrow into her crossbow, then she shot the arrow towards Mor 'du's shoulder. As the arrow made contact with his shoulder, he stumbled back a step in pain. But he soon ripped it off his shoulder, then he charged at some of the heroes.

While that was happening, Wednesday ran over to where Leo and Merida were standing.

Wednesday: "Leonardo, I think I know how we can defeat this ghost."

Leo: "In a case like this, anything is worth a shot."

Wednesday: "When I shot one of my arrows at Mor' du, he actually took the most pain from that attack. So it might just be our only way of defeating him."

Leo thought for a few seconds, and he actually thought it was a really great idea.

Leo: "Alright, I'll tell Ty. Just try to hold him off for as long as you can."

So while Wednesday and the others tried to hold off Mor 'du, Leo and Merida went over to where Ty and Dozer were standing on guard.

Leo: "Ty, we've got a plan but we might need your help with it."

After Leo quickly explained Wednesday's plan, Ty and Dozer soon agreed.

Ty: "Alright Dozer, let's trux it up!"

So while Mor 'du was busy fighting some of the heroes, Dozer used the jackhammer built into his tail to carve a ginormous hole in the ground in front of the back wall. After he was done, Ty used his jaws to scoop away the dirt and soil on the inside of the hole.

But Ty kept on digging until the hole was about 15 yards deep, because it was that time when he accidentally dug a hole leading into an underground cave with an enormous lava pool.

Ty: "I think that's deep enough."

It took a few minutes for Ty to climb back up to the surface, but they were now ready to start the next stage of their plan.

Leo: "Merida, come with me!"

So while Leo and Merida ran off somewhere, Valiante was using his horns to block one of Mor 'du's axes from hitting him.

Valiante: "You aren't getting a chop out of _me _big guy!"

But Mor 'du was too enraged for any of this, so he released his axes and swatted his left one against Valiante knocking him off his feet.

Meanwhile, Leo and Merida were standing somewhere on top of each sidewall of the canyon. They had gotten Violet in on their plan, but she was still confused on how it would work.

Violet spoke to Leo through an ear piece she was given.

Violet: "Are you sure you guys know what you're doing?"

Leo: "No worries Vi, just wait for my signal.(turns towards Merida) Merida, get your bow ready."

So Leo and Merida got each of their bows and arrows ready _and _pointed them at Mor 'du at the exact same time. They aimed very carefully, and then they took turns shooting each of their arrows at Mor 'du. Each of the arrows shot Mor 'du in both of his eyes, and Mor started holding his face in pain.

Leo: "Now Violet!"

Violet started running as fast as she could towards Mor 'du, then she shot her force field energy discs at his chest. As they made contact with his chest, he started flailing backwards towards the sinkhole Ty and Dozer had made.

Just then, Thomas (who had been unbuckled from Annie and Clarabel) came charging at Mor 'du at top speed. He smashed into the front of his feet, then Mor 'du began plummeting down the sinkhole wailing in fear. It all ended when they heard splashing lava from inside the sinkhole.

A good portion of the heroes slowly moved towards the sinkhole, and they listened very carefully to see if Mor 'du survived the fall.

Agnes: "I'm not hearing anything."

Ty: "I guess that settles it…...we beat him!"

When all the other heroes heard that, they all jumped and danced around celebrating for a little bit. Leo and Ty looked at each other, and even _they_ felt proud of their victory.

As Thomas reversed back up beside James and Rebecca, they were both impressed by what Thomas did to Mor 'du.

James: "Wow Thomas, that move was incredible!"

Rebecca: "Yeah. I may usually love a challenge, but I would _never _go up against something like _that._

Thomas: "Thanks guys, but I'm still a bit upset that those guys tried to trick us."

Ty: "No worries Thomas, I'm sure we'll teach them a lesson one day….Now let's go home."

So after everyone climbed back inside Annie and Clarabel and Ty and Dozer got back on their low loaders, they all started to head back the way they came. While they were heading out, Violet was feeling curious about something.

Violet: Hey Merida, why did Mor 'du wanna be king of his kingdom in the first place?"

Merida: "I don't know, maybe it was because of how strong he was."

Violet just shrugged as she walked off to the other side of the coach, then she walked up beside Margo who was polishing her knight helmet.

Violet: "Hey Margo, I was really impressed by how you helped Leo against Mor 'du at the beginning of the fight."

Margo: "I know, I didn't think I'd be able to pull that off either. Not only that, my helmet didn't bother me during the fight."

As Uncle fester came up to them, he rapped his arm around Margo's shoulder.

Uncle fester: "I'm equally as proud of you Margo, so I would like to sing you a victory toon."

But as he pulled out his harmonica, they quickly stopped him due to knowing what he does at the end of his songs. As everyone was glad that they had defeated Mor 'du, they were just as eager to get home and have Halloween dinner.

* * *

As they finally made it back to the Addams Family's mansion, Violet was talking with Elastigirl and Dash, and Wednesday and Pugsley were talking with Morticia.

Morticia: "So how was your little ghost hunting adventure?"

Pugsley: "Mom, we actually caught and defeated the ghost! He had 2 large axes, and he had a blinding blue glow in his eyes! and-

Pugsley was cut off when Wednesday clamped his lips shut with a pair of pliers.

Wednesday: "What he means mother, is that we did splendidly on our little hunt."

Meanwhile with Violet, she was telling Elastigirl and Dash about their adventure.

Violet: "...and after Leo and Merida shot their arrows at his eyes, I launched my energy discs at his chest."

Elastigirl: "That's my girl."

Dash: "Aww man, _you _got to do so much action and not _me_?!"

Just then, Po quickly came up to tell them the great news.

Po: "Halloween dinner as officially been completed, with my dad's famous noodles and dumplings on the side!"

Elastigirl: "Alright everyone, let's go in and eat."

Po: "Yeah,(raises his fists in the air) my fists hunger for justice!"

Just then, Po's large stomach rumbled causing everyone to stare at him with a raised eyebrow.

Po: "Uhh, That was my fists."

After everyone just chucked at this, they started heading back towards the mansion to have Halloween dinner at last. And they knew that next time they met anyone from Syndrome's group, they would majorly teach them a lesson.

* * *

**[Hope everyone loved this Halloween story! To celebrate this years Halloween even though it's a bit late, here's a little Halloween themed musical sequence to spice things up a bit.]**

"_BOO!"_

_[It shows Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Raph, Mikey, Wednesday, Agnes, and Margo walking through a thick spooky forest, and they keep hearing strange noises that are scaring the insanity out of them.]_

_(Camera only on Lori) "What's that moving in the corner?"_

_(Camera only on Margo) "What's that shadow on the wall?"_

_[Then they all see a large scary-looking shadow moving across a ginormous rock]_

"_Don't be afraid—don't be scared—it's really nothing at all"_

_(Camera only on Leni) "But I saw something in the corner"_

_(Camera only on Mikey while readying his nunchucks) "I saw that shadow on the wall"_

_[Around the corner, it was only Ty making a shadow puppet that looked like himself.]_

"_It's just your imagination"_

_[As Raph points up at a large tree, everyone looks and sees an owl sitting on a tree branch.]_

"_It's just the wise old owl"_

_[The entire scene changes, and it reveals Splitter and Blayde slowly rolling through a cave-like tunnel.]_

"_Boo boo—choo choo, don't be afraid of the dark"_

_[As Blayde is surveying the cave-tunnel, a drillapede comes crawling along the wall on Blayde's left side.]_

"_It's easily explained you see why things go bump in the night—(the drillapede loudly hisses at Blayde.) -BOO!"_

_[The scene changes, and it reveals a ghostface creature with a pickaxe standing before Lincoln and Clyde in their Ace Savvy costumes.]_

"_Boo boo—choo choo, don't wander from your track"_

"_So don't be afraid—don't be afraid—don't be—don't be afraid of the dark."_

_[Lincoln and Clyde ran off in pure fear. But as the creature with the pickaxe stepped out of the shadows, it turned out that it was just Lucy dressed as a ghostface creature.]_

_[The scene changes again, and a few of the rabbids are nervously walking through a spooky forest.]_

"_The little rabbid wondered, he thought and thought all night"_

"_Really nothing's changed, it's just the same since daylight turn to night"_

_[Just then, Meigo shows up from the shadows and makes a really scary look on his face.]_

"_But something moved in the corner, a shadow crossed the wall"_

_[After the rabbids scream in fear and run away, the scene changes again. The Camera closes in on Ferdinand's face, and he slowly closes his eyes and goes to sleep.]_

"_He closed his eyes, counted 10"_

_[ferdinand starts dreaming about seeing an owl in a tree.]_

"_And remembered the wise old owl."_

_[Then Dorothy, scarecrow, and Tin man are walking through a forest with extremely large trees.]_

"_Boo boo—choo choo, don't be afraid of the dark"_

_[Suddenly they see a teapot and a cooking bowl floating around in front of them, and the 3 friends start calmly panicking.]_

"_When the lights go out, and you have your doubts why things go bump in the night—BOO!"_

_[But then Violet turns visible again, and it turns out that she was waving around the teapot and bowl while holding them.]_

"_Boo boo—choo choo, don't wander from your track"_

_[Then it shows a little scene where Ty, skya, and Ton Ton are rolling across a large bridge directly in front of the full moon.]_

"_And don't be afraid—don't be afraid—don't be—don't be afraid of the dark"_

_[Then it shows Dash zipping Into a really small clearing in the middle of an autumn forest. He gets confused about which way to go, then he zips off again. Then it switches to Tigress boardly walking through a forest pathway.]_

_[Then on an abandoned platform, a bunch of garden gnomes start dancing around and whistling.]_

_[Then Joy walks through another bit of the autumn forest, and she started feeling that she was lost.]_

_[Then as the ninja turtles thought they heard someone coming, Leo threw down a smoke bomb. Thomas had chuffed by pulling Annie and Clarabel, but he didn't see the turtles due to all the smoke.]_

"_So don't be afraid—don't be afraid—don't be—don't be afraid of the dark"_

_[Then we see fishface and Rahzar walking through an abandoned train yard.]_

"_Boo boo—choo choo, don't be afraid of the dark"_

_[Just then, they see something dark quickly move through the open spaces of the train cars. They get so frightened, they quickly run back the way they came.]_

"_It's easily explained you see why things go bump in the night—BOO!"_

_[meanwhile, it reveals that the dark object was just Machina slightly covered in a black tarp. And he was pulling a covered horse wagon that was entirely painted black, and Lupe the goat was riding in the back waving at the camera.]_

"_Boo boo—choo choo, don't wander from your track"_

_[Then we see James slowly chuffing down the track in the middle of a forest.]_

"_Now don't be afraid—don't be afraid—don't be—don't be afraid of the dark, no don't be afraid—don't be afraid—don't be…"_

_[Then James sees a scary shape through the fog, and he speeds off wailing in fear. But as James is out of sight, it reveals that the scary shape was just Rebecca covered in a white tarp.]_

"_Don't be afraid of the dark"_

_[At the very end, Wednesday, Pugsley, Margo, Edith, Agnes, the Incredibles, the ninja turtles, and the Loud children all reveal themselves amongst the light of a flashlight for a second and shout.]_

"_BOO!"_

**The end.**

* * *

**Music used - Boo boo choo choo.**

**Based on - Thomas and friends.**

**Written by - Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell.**


End file.
